I Am Who?
by TheWriterOfManyStories14
Summary: My name is Hermione Jean Granger, or it was until today. I am adopted. Today I learned who my parents are, and now my future and past will unravel. *Hermione's birthday has been changed, WWW2 was in 1997 not 1998 in this story.* *RATING MAY CHANGE*


**A/N: **

**Hi! I am back! My name before was BrownEyedBlitz. I forgot the email to the account and thus, this was made. ALL stories posted here are of my own writing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not know Harry Potter, nor am I receiving profit from writing this story. **

* * *

Her day started out as any.

Wake up at the crack of dawn, take a shower, brush her teeth, comb her hair, get dressed, grab a book and head for breakfast before she kissed her parents cheeks for them to head off to work, but this one didn't start out like that.

No.

It was the day her life, the past and future unraveled.

Hermione Jean Granger, the one and only, the girl who helped vanquish Voldemort, best friend to Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilius Weasley. The girl closest to Ginevra Molly Weasley and the girl who didn't know she was adopted.

She awoke at the crack of dawn as usual, yawning like normal. She stumbled out of bed and went to her dresser; pulling a pair of jeans and a tank top out before she walked to her bathroom that was safely attached to her room. The young witch yawned, stripped off her clothes and turned the shower on, like normal. But, everything was normal in Hermione's life, right? She had normal Muggle parents who were Dentists, she was the top of her class at Hogwarts, and she had a normal family life. She read normal books. Everything was normal, but not this day.

The girl climbed into the shower and began wetting her hair; she stopped mid-scrub and looked perplexed. '_Did I forget to uncharm my hair?_' as she nodded to herself and decided that was the only thing, she began to continue her shower, she finished an hour later and jumped out, quite literally.

She walked to the mirror and looked down, picking up her brush and wand, when she looked back up and seen herself in the mirror, she screamed. She screamed as loud as she could. She screamed as she was confused, she screamed as she was scared, she screamed as she was worried.

Her parents below heard her, the coffee mug in her mother's hand flew through the air as she raced up the stairs, her husband, Daniel was hot on her heels. They bounded into the bedroom of their daughter and looked at one another before looking at Hermione.

Hermione began poking herself in the face and squeaked.

"What has happened to me?" Hermione's voice sounded pained and confused all in one.

Her father was the first one who was able to form a reply, the only words able to leave his mouth were the three that would forever alter her life and change everything.

"You are adopted." His voice sounded cracked and helpless as he stared at his little girl. The look on her face as she slowly turned her head to her parents was the face that would forever be imprinted in their minds. It was the face of a scared little girl, a girl who didn't know what she was going to do, and then she fainted. Her father was quick to run and catch her before she hit the hard tile. He carried her to her bed and left her there, figuring she would awaken on her own, they ran down the stairs to quickly Owl the ones they needed too.

Harry and Ron were the first to arrive, quickly running into the house with a quick wave and dashing up the stairs to Hermione's room, when they entered they looked at one another then back to the girl on the bed. That wasn't their best friend. This girl had long straight red hair, while Hermione had brown curly hair for as long as they could remember. Harry slowly walked towards the girl and seen she was passed out, he silently revived her and seen as she sprang to life, seen him and clung to him like her life was over.

"Oh Harry, it was all a dream!" Hermione's voice floated from the mystery girl and Harry became even more confused. He looked to Ron for help who just shrugged and sat down.

"H-Hermione?" Harry looked at the girl again and adorned a confused look. "Your hair is red. You sort of resemble Ginny, or my mum." He shrugged and talked in a calm voice, but at realizing he said Ginny or his mum, her mind started turning. Was she Lily's child? Or maybe even a Weasley that no one knew about? Who could she be…?

Hermione heard more people bound up her stairs and looked up to see who it was, she seen the Weasley's which only consisted of Ginny, Molly, Arthur, George and Bill as Fred had died in the war, Charlie was in Romania and Percy was still the prat and most likely at work. Her mind stopped turning when Molly gasped and smiled slightly.

"You look gorgeous, Hermione." Molly smiled through tears. All Hermione could think was, "Well, that eliminates me as a Weasley." Hermione's parents came up the stairs and walked into their little girl's room, they each carried a letter. All Hermione could register was that they were both for her and from her birth parents, as Harry and the Weasley's had all been briefed on the story, they didn't show to be all surprised. She nodded slightly and held a shaky hand out for them.

The young witch looked at them both, both of the envelopes had an elegant scrawl on them, both said 'My Daughter' on the front, but one was a green hue and the other a red. She went for the red first, typical Gryffindor, she opened it and took a deep breath.

_To My Dearest Daughter, Harper, _

_If you are reading this, I did not live the war and I did not live to see your eighteenth birthday._

_Today is July 20__th__, 1998, your actual birthday._

_The war is over, and you are safe my child._

_You have a younger brother, you may know him. _

_His name is Harry; his eighteenth birthday will be the 31__st__ of this same month. _

_You were three months old when I found out I was having him. _

_If you haven't realized by now, I'm Lily Potter.  
Harry's father, James and I had a rough patch before the wedding and I slept with your father as the result.  
Never doubt I love you, or Harry.  
I loved your father too, but James was the man I was meant to be with._

_Your father informed me, he wrote you a letter too and you'll most likely read it after this one._

_I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, sweetheart._

_Always,_

_Your mother_

After Hermione read it, the tears welled up and quickly fell. She had a brother, who was her best friend, but her father wasn't James, her father was a man who had helped Lily cheat on her fiancé.  
She was scared to open the second one, she carefully put the letter back in the envelope when a necklace fell out, a locket, inside was a picture of a baby her with Lily and a baby picture of her and Harry, on the back was the letters HJS, she was confused by the letters but nonetheless, she smiled softly and held it as she opened the second letter.

A deep breath later and she plunged into reading on whom her birth father was.

_**To My Dearest Harper Jean,**_

_**If you're receiving this letter, it could only mean one thing.  
Your birthday has arrived.  
I pray that the eighteen years of your life so far has been the best years of your life and only gets better.  
As your mother most likely told you, I am writing this letter to tell you happy birthday. I am not sure if I am still alive, but I hope I am in the hopes that one day we will be reunited and live as a family.  
I know everything may have come as a shock to you.  
Your mother didn't think it was best to tell your adoptive parents our names in fear they would tell someone, magical or not.  
We didn't want you in danger.  
I hope you were not at Hogwarts under my nose the whole time; I am the Potions professor there.**_

Hermione stopped reading right then and there as a fresh new wave of tears started falling. Slughorn or Snape, and she'd bet twenty galleons it wasn't Slughorn. Which left Snape as her father, she took another breath, gave everyone a watery smile and went back to reading.

_**My name is Severus Tobias Snape, and I am your father.  
I never expected a child to come out of the night your mother and I were with each other, but things happened quickly.  
I never regretted that night nor do I regret you.  
I pray and hope you are alright and well.  
Forever Yours,  
Your father.**_

PS; If you need to find me, hold your necklace tightly and think 'I want my father', I will be able to find you.

Hermione finished reading, put the letter up and turned to Harry, she tried to speak but a choked sob came out as she clung to him.  
"I'm so sorry." She looked up at him, her voice in a hushed tone as she looked at his face.  
Harry was confused and kissed her head before he opened his mouth to speak.

"For what, 'Mione?" said Harry as he glanced around the room. He soon began speaking again and she remained attached to him. "Is it about your parents? Your birth parents, who are they?" as he finished speaking she let out another sob and handed him her locket and the letters. He pulled back slightly from the girl attached to him and opened the locket, he knew that baby and woman anywhere. It was his mum with a red haired girl on her lap and the other was a red haired girl and a dark haired boy. '_That's me.'_ Is the first thought that came to mind. He quickly shut the locket and pulled the letters out and read each one.  
He growled deep in his chest and pushed Hermione back before standing up.

"What the hell!" His voice boomed across the room, making Hermione curl up in the middle of the bed and watch him. Hermione clutched her locket and thought about Snape.  
Within twenty minutes there was a knock on the door, Hermione stood up, wiped her eyes and excused herself. She ran down the stairs and went to the door, when she opened it, there he was. The man she saved, the man she risked her life saving, and she didn't even know he was her father. Her breath caught in her throat and she whimpered, in that next moment she faintly heard her birth name and then she was swept off her feet and into a hug. And, she screamed. Harry was the first one who tumbled down the stairs first and had his wand risen.

"Let her go!" Harry's voice sounded angry, and pained.  
Snape seen Harry, an undetectable emotion flashed across his eyes and he slowly lowered Hermione to the ground.

"Mr. Potter." Snape's smooth baritone voice spread out and echoed off the walls as he slowly nodded his head to mean he was not trying to harm anyone.  
"I was just here as Harper did as my letter instructed." He looked around, he seen the Weasley's and was thoroughly confused.  
"What are you all doing here?" He glanced down to Harper and was confused, who was she before.

Hermione's voice floated through the air and smacked Snape in the face.  
"Hi, professor." Hermione smiled slightly and backed away and went to stand by Harry.

"No." That was the only word able to escape his mouth before he turned around and apparated away.  
He needed to think.  
It couldn't be her.  
It couldn't.  
Anyone but Hermione Granger!  
He should have known! Hermione Jean, the same beginning initials as his daughter!  
Six years he had tormented the girl!  
He couldn't.  
He had to leave.


End file.
